Maybe It's not to late
by EstelPax
Summary: A unusal twist on Susan coming back to Narnia. Set after the Last Battle. Suspian. Peter/OC, Edmund/OC Lucy/OC


This is my first venture into, the Chronicles of Narnia world. This is part book, part movie. Movie based due to the Susan and Caspian romance.

This is set sometime after the Last Battle. Bottom line, I do not own. I respect C.S. Lewis for his writing talents, friend of Tolkien, and inspiration for Treebeard. In other words, I do not own. Caspian's "poem" is taken from You'll be my Heart, by Phil Collins.

It's not to Late: Prologue

Unknown person's point of view

"She's ready, dear one."

"Let me say, good bye."

"Go."

"Dear Peter,

I'm going on a mission for Aslan. I don't know when, I'll be back. Take care of them, for me. I'll miss you, dearly but I need to do this. It's time, Love.

This isn't good-bye, but a see you later.

All my love,

Estel"

I drop my note on his desk and run to where the great lion is standing.

" To London, you are going. She's ready. It's time for her to come home."

"I'm ready. London, the orginal home of the kings and queens of old. I will find her and bring her home. My name is hope. Send me, Aslan," I say ready for my journey.

"Go my daughter. Blessings upon, you"

I step through the portal and arrive on, a small platform. Beside me are two trunks, a big suitcase, a smaller suitcase, a small bag. I'm dressed in a simple white blouse, black pants, and black flats. I wish I had a picture of Peter and something to remind me of the rest of the family. I look on my neck and there is a small locket of gold, a lion is on the front along with the high king's coat of arms. I laugh, "I have my Pete near my heart." I look in my purse, and there is a note.

"If you're going a journey for Aslan, you'll want things that remind you of home. There is an old shirt of mine, gowns of Lucy and Amelia, a bolt of blue and sliver fabric for Caspian, a brocade curtain of ours, russet and green bolts of fabric for Edmund, an arrow for Amelia, a lion for Lucy, a ship for Caspian, and book of philosophy from Edmund. I also slipped in a poem that Caspian wrote. A bracelet has all of our colors. Use it on special occasions. Be safe. Stay strong. Aslan has many names in other worlds. Jesus is one. Aslan's blessings."

I smile softly and stroke the locket. That's my Pete. I will miss home, but it will be all around me.

"Ms. Roche," I hear a man call my name. I look up startled; this is my new name, Elaine Roche.

"Hello, I am Ms. Elaine Roche. You are?"

"Her driver and gardener, Edward."

"Call me, Elaine. We are both going to working for the same mistress, aren't we?"

"Of course, Elaine. I'll load you're trunks and suitcases. You sure have a lot of stuff."

"I've moved a lot."

"Well, let's go. Ms. Macready can't wait to leave."

"I guess so," I say as we leave.

We leave and I stare at the countryside. It is picturesque and beautiful. It is not as beautiful as Narnia. The birds are singing but it is not alive. I miss it but I refuse to let it get me down. It is time.

"We're here, Elaine."

I stare at the formidable building. My new home. I sigh quietly, stroking my locket.

I step out of the car, go the door, and knock. An old woman answers it.

"You must be, Elaine. I'm Ms. Macready. Let's go and introduce you."

I follow her to small room, where she is waiting. She's beautiful.

"This is Elaine Roche."

"Susan Reina."

"Nice to meet you, Miss Reina."

"It is Susan and the pleasure I all mine. Go get settled and we'll talk later."

"Thank you, Susan."

I follow Macready to my new home. I quickly unpack the bolts of fabric.

"Beautiful fabric," I hear a voice say.

I turn around, startled.

"Easy there, I'm Molly her cook."

"Elaine."

"Those are lovely bolts of fabric."

"Thank you, Molly."

"The blue and sliver would brighten up this room or they would make lovely gowns."

"They are Queen Susan the Gentle and Caspian X's colors. Not mine, I am in red and gold, colors of the high king", I murmur to myself.

"Miss Reina does occasionally host events. Although, I bet you could do both," she rattling on.

"I have a gown, so the will not be an issue. Besides, all I do is greet the guests as they come in and take their coats. I will use them for curtains. The green fabric will line the brocade; it will be a wonderful blanket. The russet will become the sheets."

"Perfect, dear. Although, you already have sheets."

"The green will make a wonderful gown, then."

I then pull out the arrow, a small painting of a ship, a beautiful sketch of a lion, and a philosophy book.

"You were an archer?"

"No, my best friend was."

"Was?"

"She traveled to America, along with her brother. He loved the water. The philosophy book was another one of my close friend's and the lion his sister's. We were close until they all left."

"I'm sorry. Well, I'll let you get back to it. I just wanted to welcome you, and if you need anything just tell me or my boy Edward."

I smile, widely she reminds me of the beavers.

"Of course. Thanks, Molly."

She leaves. I have a lot do. Curtains to sewn, blankets and gowns to made, clothes to put up, and all my trinkets. I sigh and look about the room. It is a good size, around the size of Lucy's sitting room in Narnia. It has good light, perfect for reading and writing. It will do. I put Peter's shirt under my pillow, and Lucy and Amelia's gowns, which are about my size hidden in the back of a wardrobe. I can use them if need be. Now onto, that poem of Caspian's. I wonder why, I have it. Sure, I may have an ear for music but Lucy is better than I am.

"Don't listen to them 'cause what do they know?  
We need each other, to have, to hold.  
They'll see in time!  
I know!  
When destiny calls you, you must be strong  
'Because I may not be with you.  
But you've got to hold on!  
They'll see in time ….  
I know!"

A nice repeat, sounds like a good poem or may be lyrics. No, Caspian never writes stuff like this. I quickly read the rest of it.  
"We'll show them together cause you'll be in my heart.

Yes, you'll be in my heart!  
From this day on,  
Now and forever more….."

"Damn it, Caspian, this is lyric material. This is perfect; this could be a song with a bit of work. Lucy and Susan are better than I am. Susan is here and with a bit tweaking, there is a song written by them both. Shit, how am I going to do this, Caspian", I growl.

I put the poem in a box holding bits and pieces to inspire Susan. This is a gift, no matter how it frustrates me.

"Thank you," I say quietly.

"The shirt will hold him close always," I hear the crackle of flames say, from the candle.

"Start her journey home," I hear a breeze whisper.

I smile, let the journey begin.


End file.
